Primal Desire
by TaeShears
Summary: Beast Boy needs to mate soon and i mean really soon. The Beast in him want Raven. Terra comes back, and plan on taking Beast Boy from Raven? What will Terra do when she hear Beast boy explain his Mating seasoning and primal side to Raven? But the real question is, What Will Raven Do?
1. Chapter 1: The Change and New Arrival

BEASTBOY POV

I shoot up from my nightmare gasping for air. I keep having these dreams, but these specific two,one bothers me so much and the other doesn't.

The first dream is really a nightmare, I'm hunting innocent animal and people. Killing them with my own hands. But I am glad that it wasn't my team that I was killing.

This second dream really is a dream, one of my best dreams. In this dream, I'm having sex with Raven. When I have those dream i wake up with a boner or my sheet are wet with pre-c*m ( I'm so sorry omg) I'm all over the place.

The reasons why I am having those dreams because of mating season. My hormones are messed up and they cause me to want to fuck, The beast in me is not helping he part of the reason why I can't control my hormones.

The beast also want raven to be our mate.

My body had changed as well. I have abs muscles and ugh... my you know has gotten bigger.

I sign and get out of my bed checking the time. 5:34. I groan it was too early for me to be up. I put on my boxers and sweatpants and slide my door open and walked in the hallway on my way to the common room.

' **Why are we up so early that dream was amazing** ' said the beast he can only speck in my mind unless he is in control.

I reply back but in my head, "That dream was horrible, you know that I'm vegetarian."

" **You need to be eating raw or cooked meat, we are the whole animal kingdom** "

"The whole animal kingdom doesn't eat meat"

" **Whatever let eat something** "

Robin and Cyborg think the beast is bad when in reality he not that bad all he want is Meat, Raven,and whatever is best for me.

I really wanted tofu eggs so I made them and put cheese in them.

The beast groaned and told me to try some meat. "FINE" I yelled out loud. And he laughed

" **Victory!!!**!"

I cut up meat into cubes

" **Ok so leave 10 of them raw an cook the others 10** "

I nobbed my head and put 10 on the pan and left the rest in a bowl.

After I was done I grabbed a small bowl I put my eggs raw and cooked meat in a brown and mixed.

" **Come on just give it a try** "

I sign and took to the spoon and eat it.

It was...good

" **I told you now finish it so we can work ou** t"

I finished the food and washed my dish and ran my way to the work out room.

RAVEN POV

I wake up and I hear someone running past my room and I could tell it was Beastboy no one can run that fast unless the flash was here.

Why is he up so early.

I get out of bed to see what he was doing.

I slide my door open and walk and then close it. But first I went to get some tea after that headed toward where he was.My senses lead me to the train room. I open the door quietly so he won't notice me. I see his letting weights (200)with no shirt on only a pair of sweatpants.

I look out the train rooms window and the sun was rising it was shining at Beast boy. The sweat was shiny and he look really... good. I am not afraid to admit that I like him but only to myself.

I gather the courage to walk in and ask him why he up so early. And then I do

"Hey Beastboy, why are you up so early?" I said incoming a yarn.

He looks at me and put the weights down. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." He said out of breath. I gulp looking at his abs dripping with sweat with the sun shining on him. I quickly looked away hoping he didn't see me staring.

" I think we are the only ones awake." He nods in agreement but I see him look down at me and turn red.

"R-Raven?"

"Yes?" I respond in a very confused voice

" You... you have no pants on." He says laughing as well having a red face.

I look down and blush accidentally drop my tea I close my eyes wait for the burning sensation but... it never came.

I open my amethyst eyes, to see BeastBoy caught the tea and was close to me... very close. Like if a person was to take a picture and was told to say a thing that we don't have... it would be space.

I could hear his breath and I was sure he could hear mind.He smile and stood straight, wow he had gotten tall very tall.

"Raven I can to tell you about the issues I been having lately?" he asked scratch his head.

I was confused but nodded

I wasn't even bother with having no pants on. " I'll about to go take a shower, talk to you in the common room?" He questions me, handing me my tea

I nod slowly and I let him out. I sign in satisfaction Happy that I was so close to him and he smelled really good even tho he was sweaty. I walk out of the training and into my room to change.

I walk out into the common room and I see Starfire floating in the air playing with Silky. Robin is eating and Cyborg playing his games. I wanted to smile but I didn't, they looked like they just got up. I love my friends.

I was on my way to set on the couch but the elevator dinged. Everyone jump into defense mood. Especially me I was standing right in front of it.

The door slowly opened, but who I saw being fear, worry and sadness.

It was Terra

My breath got louder ,my heart dropped, the girl I hate truly , Vice versa, was here and I knew what she wanted. The rest of the team welcomed her and asked where she had been. I couldn't hear anything else my breathe continue to get loud but, I calmed it down. Why am I so worried?

The one of my emotions spoke,

" **You are scared that she will take BeastBoy away from you** " -Wisdom

" **but do you know what that mean what it mean you should do** " - Lust and Brave

What? What do I do

" **You up your game, dress more liken I lil half demon was supposed to don't take it over board but do it your way never forget, do it your way** " -Wisdom

I sign to calm down ever since I defeated my dad, I can have my emotion even anger.

I came back to reality, everyone on the team knew me and Terra where nemesis. They all separate leaving and space where me and Terra came face-to-face. Terra smirked walking forward and we became close no space between me and her like me and BB but this right here is different.

"Oh hello, _Raven_."She said swinging her blonde hair behind her, putting her hand on her hips.

Well luckily Over the year my curves really came in. She didn't really have hips.

" **Raven use your body to advantage we have such a curve body that where classified as THICC and our breast our big push them on her and make her trip back** " Said a new emotional that have unlock when I defeat my dad and her name was Bossy she was mixed with Love Brave and Lust.

I did what she told me, " How old are you Terra, 18 17 and still no hips-" I walk around her in a circle " no ass and your breast are almost has flat as this floor." I hear Star and Cyborg giggle, Robin was to focus on us trying to see if we where about to fight

Terra growls, " Whatever Raven, you know why I am here, don't you?"

" Of course I do, but a little warning"

I get on my tippy toes since she taller then me " That fine Beast has changed in many way, and so have his needs, and I know he would love to be able to grab on some while he is plowing"

I feel Terra get angrier , but before she could say anything the common room door slide open revealing BeastBoy.

I look and I see him looking down with my underwear wear in his hands smirking, "Ugh Raven you left this in my..." He looks up and his eyed go wide…

"Terra?"

Ok imma explain the underwater in BeastBoy hands

Raven left her underwear in there last night when she took a shower and BeastBoy was the next to go in there and he knew it was her because he can smell her juices on the underwear


	2. Chapter 2: Meat-Eater, Arrival

**Here is the Second Chapter. Also I'm sorry for the Grammar or Spelling mistake I type fast and I overlook some of my mistakes when I review my Story this is not my first time writing a story I use to write on wattpad(well I still do)**

 **Enjoy!!!!!**

- **Tae**

 **Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

BeastBoy POV

I walk into the Common room with my head down looking at Raven underwater that she left in my Bathroom because she broke her shower when she got angry last week.

I had a smirk on my face.

The door open and I was still looking down, "Raven you left you underwear in my.." I look up and saw the girl who I _use_ to love

"Terra?" I say I'm shock

"HEY BEASTBOY!" She run and jumps on me,hugging me.

I laugh awkwardly and I feel uncomfortable.

I put her down, "Long time no see ,Terra." I say

"You look so different BeastBoy and you got really tall." She looks me up and down

"Thank" I thank her while scraching the back of my head, I remember what I originally need to talk to Raven.

"Raven, Remember we need to talk,in my room" I remind her. She looks at me and nods, walking my way.I was really shocked when I saw her and Terra mean mug each other.Raven grabbed my hand and we walked out of the common room.

We walk in to my room that is now, always clean.

"Wow, clean" Raven said with a shocker look.

" Ha ha ha very funny" I responded sarcastically. She sat down on the bed and patted next to her. I went and sat next to her. I sign from nervousness, "BeastBoy whatever it is you have to tell me, I will alway listen and keep it to myself."

I smile at her, "Well lately I been having 'problems'"

"What kind of problems"

"Primal Problems"

Raven mouth goes in and 'o' shape understanding where this is going.

"Well mating season is here and if I don't mate soon I will go into extreme heat that last for a whole week."

"How is that a problem BeastBoy ,it's natural"

"The problem is The Beast could take over and he already has chosen our mate and if he comes out the first thing he will do is go for her and ,I will be off all month until this is over" I sign in frustration hating having to go thru this.

"BeastBoy, I completely understand I know how you feel" What she knows,How?

"How?"

"Well demons have mating seasons too mine doesn't come until next year after I turn 18 but the purpose of mine is to get me pregnant" she tell me , my heart drop she will get pregnant with another mans baby. I wanted the baby to be mine.

I smile there still is a chance I might be the one to mate with her.

"Thanks for listening, Raven" I thank

"No problem,BeastBoy" She says

"Let go back to the-"

Out of no where she hugs me, i hug her back

We let go and stand up, " I just really needed a hug" I smile and she smiled back "Do you mind if I change right quick?" I aske and Raven nods her head

TERRA POV

The team told me to go get BeastBoy and Raven and I did and in the process I heard there while conversation, so BeastBoy need to Mate soon, and that will be with me I'll make sure of that.

I knock on the door and it opens, there I see Raven. "What." She says so rudely.

"Where is BB" I ask

"He is changing his clothes, what do you want?" I get angry HE CHANGING IN FRONT OF HER.

"Robin told me to come get you for a meeting." I say grinding my teeth together

"We'll be out soon" she slammed the door and I stomp away in anger.

I'll get my Revenge on her I swear I will.

RAVEN POV

I laugh to myself when I slammed the door in Terra face.

"Who was that?" Asked Beast boy,putting a shirt on.

"Terra." I respond rolling my eyes

"Oh what did she want?"

"Robin want us in the common room to have a meeting."

"Let go then" he says

We walk out of the room and into the common room. We see Robin,Cyborg, Starfire and Terra at the dining room table siting wait for us.

Me and Beast boys sit next to each other

"Glad you guys are talking." Said Robin and I turn red, looking down. I look and Beast boy and he looking at me smirking and laughing.

"Anyway,Robin What is this meeting about" Terra said annoyed at Me.

"Oh, Right it about you, Terra. We know Raven and you don't really like each other. And we are making Arrangements, Since we usually like for everyone on the team to get along …we will allow you on the Team."

Terra smiles wildly thanking Robin.

Terra looks at me with a evil glare and I show her my red eyes growling at her. She jump a little bit and I smiled.

"Also Cyborg cooked!!!" Said Starfire.

I was hungry.

Starfire get the food and it was meat but BeastBoy doesn't eat meat. I look at BB and I was shocked to see he was eating it really quickly but something was off.

His claws where scraching the table and his fang where out. Plus he was growling.

I needed to see his eyes but I couldn't his hair was covering it( his hair isn't long it just the front is if you know what I mean his regular hair style.

Everyone started to notice, "Friend BeastBoy, are you ok?" Asked star but he didn't answer. His growling got louder

I touch his thigh and he looked at me. I can now see his eyes clearly they where red.

What do I do?

I don't know what to do?

Only his mate can help him

DAMIT!! I should have asked who his mate was.

I got up from my seat but BeastBoy grabs my arm and stand up. His eyes are glowing red.The beast is in control. Cyborg and Robin notices and get into defense mode.

"Do not Attake!!" I say putting my hand out

"Why Raven? It the beast he could hurt you move back!" Yelled Cyborg

Now I'm getting mad

"DONT. ATTACK!" I Yelled in a demonic voice (rage was the one who did that)

I covered my mouth in shock.

I look back to BeastBoy and his still was grabbing my hand. I remember what he told me what would happen if The Beast was let lose, I got on my Tip toes and put my hand in the side of his head.

Everything slowly went dark, I was now in Beastboys mind.

What do I do?

What do I do?

What do I do?

Is what hear, Is that BeastBoy. Before I could call out his name I see , the Beast. He was just standing there. I can see fog come out of his mouth. I gather the courage to walk over there.

Now I stand in front of The Beast, He looks at me and he smirks, "Nice to finally meet you, _Raven" he says._

Look I'm hear to bring BeastBoy back, I mean no harm I can't let you take your mate, whoever she is." I said in jealous tone.

He laughed and looked at me, "Raven, my mate is You." My eyes go wide.

"W-What?" I was in plain shock I didn't know I was his mate, but I was happy that I was his mate and that he was mine.

"Now That you know who his mate is, who is your mate?"Asked The Beast

I blush and look down, I have to tell him.

"BeastBoy" I respond and I look up and see The beast Smirking, "I knew it."

"Well I guess I'll have to wait until I can take you." I blush at the thought. And I leave his mind.

I come back to reality and got off my tippy toes,I see BeastBoys eyes go back to there emerald color his claw go away and his fangs get shorter back to there regular but sharp ,size.

"BEASTBOY!" Yelled Fucking Terra.

"Are you, ok? She pushed me away and hooked her arm around his.

"Ugh Yeah I Am, Thank Raven" He Said still in a daze. I smiled at him, which seemed to shock the other by the looks of there faces but Cyborg and Robins face change to a serious look. Oh. No.

"BeastBoy what was that?" Robin asked with force. It kinda ticked me off.

"I-I" BeastBoy he couldn't answer trying to save him self from embarrassment.

"BEASTBOY, Talk now!"Yelled Cy.

I feel anger rise even more.

BeastBoy just look down

"GOT DAMIT BEASTBOY, You could have hurt one of us,do you know how danger THE BEAST IS??" Yelled Robin

I decided to be BB hero, and save him from embarrassments (Ps Rage is the one speaking now)

"LOOK HERE **BOY WONDER** AND **TIN HEAD** BEASTBOY DOESNT HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO YOU UNTIL HE IS READY" My demonic voice was deeper now

"Do you know what wrong with him ." Asked a frustrating Robin.

"OF COURSE I DO, I ACTUALLY LISTEN TO HIM, I CONSIDER HIS FEELING AND LET HIM TALK AND NOT CUT HIM OPEN TO FIND THE ANSWERS"

"SO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS FUCK OFF AND BE A SUPPORTIVE LEADER AND GOOD BEST FRIEND" I point at Robin and the Cyborg

They look down in shame and I smirked

When they looked back up, I can feel there fear.

I look at my hand they where red, my skin is red, FUCK. I touch my head and I feel the Devil horn. I pop a mirror in front of me and I see my eyes, my four eyes, where red and my teeth where sharp. Fuck I just realized that this situation had triggered Rage and that she and I were not the only ones who are angry all of my emotions where.

"I have to- I have to meditate" I run away in the hall way behind me I hear BeastBoy following me I didn't mind so I stop running. I look at him and grabbed his hand. I need him with me.

We make it to my door and I open it. We go in and I slam the door close and lock it. I sign

I plop myself I'm the bed and look at BeastBoy.

"Raven, thanks for standing up for me" he said sitting next to me.

"I will always be there for you BeastBoy." When I Said that we smile at each other.

I think back to what the beast told me.

"BeastBoy... is it true that... I'm your mate"

His gaze shot up to me and he was blushing.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I giggle at him blushing.

"It ok but since I know who your mate is, I have to tell you who mine is"

He looks down

"You are my mate" he looked up at me and smiled.

Then I press my lip on his, The kiss was passionate but rough. We separated trying to catch our breaths, "Well I'm going to meditate do whatever you want just do not touch the mirror, we all know what happen when you and cyborg touched it last time."

BEASTBOY POV

I look around Ravens Room to see what I can do, I look at her bathroom door and decided to take a shower.

I walk in her bathroom and I see her clear shower. Ohhhh. If she come in she will see me naked…to bad. I take my clothes off and turn the shower head on. I step in a close the shower door. I see Raven shampo and I grabbed it, _Lavender_ was the scent. Raven always smell like the color purple/lavender.I started scrubbing my hair with my claw. I like when my finger or claw are in my hair, maybe I'll get Raven to play with my hair.

15 min later

I decided I was done and turned the shower off, I dried myself and put the towel on my hip.(V LINE ALERT)

I look into Ravens body mirror, I really have changed

 ** _"Yeah it would be better if Raven wan straddling us, imagine it, Raven beneath us, her leg spread apart as we plow her into that bed, hell, we might even break the bed which we should try to do,Her moans loud. Her moans loud enough for the others to hear MAKE THE OTHERS FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, Her legs shaking, she gasp as you put you hand around her neck, I can't wait to see how warm her ..."_**

 _STOP_

I had to stop him I have to focus and make sure my blood doesn't flow where I don't want it to go. I hear a knock on the door.

"BeastBoy, are you ok" i head Ravens voice come threw the door.

"Ugh…yeah I'm fine I'm coming out .

I remember that I have no clothes only a towel. I smirk to bad she gonna love the view anyway. I open the door and she turn around and blushes. I see she had changed her clothes into a t shirt and some tights.

I look at Ravens Clock ,it reads 6:12

I close her bathroom door behind me.

"Here" Raven hands me clothes.

It was a muscle shirt and sweatpants. She most have went into my room to get these. I smile at Raven and take them. I drop the towel and put the sweatpants on.

"OMG BEASTBOY!!!" Screamed Raven

"You Forgot to get my boxers!" I yell back laughing. By the look of her face she didn't want to get them.

"Please Raven, I'm naked and what if Terra saw me." Raven groans and walks out the room and into my room ( HE IS ON ANOTHER HALLWAY THAT NEXT TO HERS.) She comes back with my folded underwear. "Thanks Rae." I thank her while pulling my pants down to put the boxers on, she covers her eyes and laugh.

"You dont have to cover your eyes, Remember we are mate, sooner or later…I will be fucking you, in that bed …right there" I point to Ravens bed, as I got closer to her. "BeastBoy… put some pants on"Raven Said. I laugh and put my sweatpants on then my T shirt.

RAVEN POV

Now that I see how BeastBoy is acting on his mating season, I fear my own. Since mine is next ,BeastBoy gonna have his again as well and there not that far apart ,just 3 fucking weeks apart! This is gonna be a loooonnnngggg 2 years.

 **While I'm making this videos just to not bore ppl, I will be making Short one shots requested or not BUT THEY HAVE TO BE ABOUT SOMETHING I KNOW LIKE:**

 **BBRAE**

 **ROBSTAR**

 **BTS(if you know who they are)**

 **DAMIRAE**

 **I'll let you know if I know anything about you request, if I say no then please understand.**


	3. Chapter 3: Agression

Beast Boy POV

I wake up from my favorite dream, which is fucking Raven. I walk in my bathroom and look into the mirror. I look at my face, wow I didn't realize I got so attractive, but then I think about how think use to be, the team treated me different because I was acting a certain way. I feel angry. I was hold back a howel so instead I growled.

Not paying attention I broke the sink.

"SHIT." I groan and grabs the heavy piece that I broke. I put it near the wall. Now I have to tell Robin I need this fixed and what happened.

I should have ask Raven to fix it, yeah I will.

I continue to look in the mirror. I look at my eyes they growing red but I don't feel the beast taking over. **" I'm not coming out you personality is changing"**

 _What is that supposed to mean_

 _ **"Your gonna be more mean, Aggressive honest and stronger.**_

 _Well that explains a lot but will u hurt someone_

 _ **"No you just gonna be more evil which will make us more attractive"**_

I sign this is a pain in the ass having all this change.

 **" _Oh and you will get agitated very easily"_**

FUCK THIS —

I have to calm down, I check the time and it was 9:56, WHY THE HELL I KEEP WAKING UP SO EARLY... I remember we have training in a few and I though I could get started early.

I walk into the training room, I started to punch the punching bag.

 _Left hook_

 _Right jab_

 _Left cross_

 _Left cross_

 _( I was/ getting back in boxing)_

I continue to punch the bag I feel angry remember the first time I turned into the beast THEY THOUGHT I WAS GONNA HURT RAVEN.

My punches got harder I started to growl again. I hear the door open and since five people coming in. But I was to angry to even care.

"BeastBoy." I hear Robins voice

I got even angrier and i punched the bag one last time and it went flying to the wall

"WHAT!" Yell out in anger facing The team.

I huffed as I see the rest of the team was there in shocked, I look at my hand they where fine I didn't use any gloves. They didn't say anything, so I decided to lower my voice, "What!" I say agian with my teeth grinding together.

"Are you ok, we have never seen you so, Angry?" Asked Robin

"Actually Raven has, but it best if the rest of you don't see me it can get pretty bad."

I said still growling, I walk to the benches and sit down. I look at Raven but she was already looking at me, she stares into my eyes…probably trying to analyze me. I chuckle and gave her a evil smirk. It shocked her.

I point at her and tell her to come here. The rest of the team started to Practice. Raven stood over me. I decided to stand up, and whispered in her ear. "After practice, come straight to my room" I demand hernot asked but demand.

"But why?" She asked in tone of voice I never heard her in before. I chuckle in her ear and I feel her tremble like she had a shock down her spine.

"Why ruin the surprise?" I walk off into the shower room

I take my clothes and step into the shower.

 _After_

I step out and dry my whole body. I put my dirty clothes into the dirty clothes bucket. I put a towel around my hips (v line alert )

I walk out and into the training room the training was over. They look at me but I'm looking at Raven.

"OH BeastBoy you have abs" Terra runs up to me biting her lip, I feel annoying and agitated.

"Get you thirsty ass..." I grind my teeth together controlling the change that I can not stop.She looked shocked but I ignore it.

I walk towards the door, but before I leave let me remind Raven, " Raven?"

"Yes."

"Remember what I said?"

"Yes And I will be there."

I smile and her and she turns red. I chuckle out loud making my way to my room. This will be fun.

 **"Are we gonna take her?"**

 _No we can't just... I don't know , just leave it alone._

I groan my urges are growing stronger, I have no outlit. I open my door and slam it behind me.

RAVEN POV

I sign i euphoria, He just so… I don't even know.

"Raven,can you please tell us what is wrong with friends BeastBoy.." Said Star

"I'm sorry guys but that is not my place to tell you what going on it BeastBoy job." I reply. I get up before they could respond, I walk into the showers.

I take my clothes off and step into the showers. I hear the door open. I didn't even really think about it until my shower curtain was open.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

"TERRA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yell.

"What did BeastBoy tell you!" She yells at me

"Bitch" I punch her in her noise. I push her out the way and she falls. I turn the shower off and take my towel and my clothes and run out of the shower room and training room and into my room.

I will NEVER EVER take a shower in the shower room. I run into my room and lock the door. I jump into my shower and took care of myself.

 _After_

I jump out of the shower, I put of a pair of shorts and a spaghetti strap top, in the front and it was straight it wasn't a v neck.

I walk out of my room and lock it behind me. I make my way to BB room and knock, It opens immediately. I walk in and close the door behind me. When I turn to him.

Out of no where ge kisses me and he pushes me on the way. I was straddling him. I knew what this was he had to bite me. I really want this. " Bite me, mark me please." I half moan as he kisses me on my neck and clawing my hips. I didn't want to be to loud.

He come up from my neck and his eyes are red I can tell it wasn't the beast it was just BeastBoy, "Beg for it"

I gulp but I really want him to mark me, "BeastBoy please mark me, so it now I want to be with you. Forever" I moaned really loudly as he sinks his fangs into my neck. It felt good it was a feeling that I couldn't decide, but I knew that this was now officials we are mates but the process is not complete now we have to…mate.

"How do you feel, Raven" BeastBoy asked me licking the bite marks and squeezing my butt, he harshly brushes his finger over my vagina.

"Really good…… BeastBoy, please" I say breathless

"What Is it Raven?" He Asked smirking like he knew what I wanted.

"Fuck me, please."

He chuckles, "Raven you have to wait, I have to get myself under control... I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, but I understand"

BEASTBOY POV

 **"Why did you tell her no?!???"**

 _Like I said I need to put myself into control_

 _I know how much you want to take her but we can end up hurting her_

 **"BULLSHIT"**

I groan and put Raven down, "You have to tell them BeastBoy."

"I know… let do it." I agree

"Really well then let go" She says.


	4. Chapter 4: True me

**SORRY IT BEEN TO LONG WAY TO LONG ONLY HAVENT BEEN ON HERE BECAUSE OF MY SCHOOL STUFF AND NOW IT SPRING BREAK 2019 yeah IM AT THE END OF MY YEAR anyway ENJOY**

 **BEASTBOY POV**

Me and Raven walked to the common room As we enter the room, the team looks at us, all of them sitting in the couch.

"BeastBoy has something to say." Raven said suddenly.

We go to the couch but I say next to Terra because there wasn't much space but Raven say on the arm of the chair.

I sign from nervousness, "Comeon BeastBoy you can do it" Raven said in a soft and comforting tone.

"You guys probably want to know what been goin on with me, sudden change in appearance attitude voice well, the beast in me want to come out and ma..."

"WHAT, NO WE NEED TO FIND A WAY TO KEEP HIM IN FOR GOOD" Yelled Robin

"LISTEN HERE ROBIN" Yelled Raven

"FOR THE SECOND TIME BE A FRIEND AND LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY,"

I continue after Raven stopped talking

" My beast just want to mate with who he chooses to mate with"

"But... isn't he evil or something" Asked Star

"No he actually just like a beast but not evil

He just want to eat meat, mate and get our mate pregnant one day. I feel shocked but that wasn't my emotion that was Ravens.

But suddenly my emotions change and I feel cocky now.

I look at Raven who was across from me, then my eyes go red.And my fangs are out.

"You guys might wanna know who my mate is."

"Yeah we do we need to protect her from the..."

I look at Robin and growel and he shuts up.

"Raven" is all I say

" Wait Raven is your mate" Asked Starfire.

I nod

"But wasn't the beast trying to hurt her?"Asked Cyborg.

"NO!" I yell but smirk after

"But we don't know what to do so yeah" Said Raven

"Oh so we don't know Raven. So all the thing you said and did while we were in my room and you still not sure" I Said with a smirk and stand up walking to her.

"To me it seemed like you knew what you wanted and it seemed like you didn't just want it you needed it, am i right Raven?"

I look back at the titan there faces are kinda red except Terra of course.

I hear Raven gulp. And I sit back down letting everything sink in.

"So you need to mate with Raven to stop the mating thing" Asked Cyborg

"Yes me it Mating Season by the way and On the last day of mating season If we haven't mating or mated with the wrong person then I will go haywire, beast mode and here no stopping him he won't hurt anyone he will just be hunting."

Everyone seem calm so I said "For Raven."

Then they all got tense.

I get up thinking that all they needed to know and walk to my room. "Night Rae Rae" and the door slams behind me

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER RAVEN POV AND IR SHORT FOR A REASON AND I ALSO MIGHT UPDATE ON THE SECOND PART IF BOYS NIGHT...Interrupted_**


	5. Chapter 5: Half Way

Raven POV

After he left i got hungry so i went to the kitchen and ate a sandwich but i still felt hungry. I relize that this could be how beast boy is feeling. So i use my powers to go a little more deeoer into his feeling.

My eyes flash white, _maybe im gonna go deeper then needed but to bad. I see him in his beast form... Hunting?_ _Hunting Wild Animals... At least he isnt eating humans. But then i feel that he isnt sure if its a good thing to be hunting. Then i go even deeper._ _Maybe i should go back a few into memories about his eating._ _Ok so... Ok he eating meat... Im shocked... Maybe let go into his thoughts but that might take a lot of power and energy. Well lets see how powerful i am._ _O-ok that was a little painful but im ok. Ok so he can communicate with the beast._ _The beast is telling him what to eat. Ok maybe this is a little to far._

I stop the whole thing and open my eyes... And im floating in the air, and thing are flying around me. I look at the others and they havent noticed yet so i calmly and slowly get back to the ground and put the floating objects back in there place. I let a sign of relief and walk out of the common room like nothing happened.

Now i feel angey but then it quickly goes away. Then i feel some type if change in beast boy so i run to his room.

I kick the door open and i see him sitting in his bed with his head between his hands. He looks up and his eyes are red. He stands up and pushes me into the wall

He was breathing hard really hard. I can feel his friend on my thighs. He trying ti control his self.

 ** _VIEWERS DISCRETION ADVICED_**

I get from under beastboy and take him to his bed i push him on the bed and pulls his pants down. Since he isnt ready to fuck me yet... Ill do something different.

I can see the bulge in his pants clearly. I look up at him and he looking at me deep in my eyes, he was still breathing pretty hard. I focus on the "hand" at task(no pun attended). Ididnt pull his boxers downs yet. I felt on it i could feel it a wet spot where the tip is.

I rubbed the tip to see how he reacted. Surprisingly, he groaned with his eyes closed and bit his lip. I slowly put my mouth around it, it went further down my throat then expected. I begin to move my mouth up and down at a fast pace while moving my hands. Beastboy was moaning and groaning while he put a fist full of my hair pushingy head making me gag.

 ** _Robin POV_**

The others continue to watch a movie.I think about what i was just just told. I still wasnt sure about it. So i went to go check up on them. As i get closer to the door i hear groaning. That definitely not Raven.

I put my ear up to the door. I could tell it was Beast Boy. I can guess what is happening. I Run away from the door not wanting to hear anymore. I go back to the commom room.

"Whats wrong dude looks like you saw a ghost?" asked Cyborg.

I shack my head nothing and sit down

few Minutes pass and i hear the common room door open i look back and see a smirking Beastboy and a smiling Raven. I turn away and try to get what i heard out of my head.

 **to be continued PART 2**


	6. AN

This isnt a story but just informing you guys the only reason i haven't uploaded it because I'm working in a story andi love it soooo much and i want to make it perfect and i have not been on this story as much

BUT i am working on this story too...

I will upload the chapter later and My new Story _TRUTH BE TOLD_ IT like Shadow x Amy from Sonic Yall fr fr it good at least to me it is. But anyway i will upload trutg be told this month (May 2019)


	7. Chapter 6:Trying to Control

Beast Boy POV

I walk into the kichen with Raven behind me. I was surprised to what she did. It helped a little bit but the Beast kept telling me **_"FACE FUCK HER"_**

Over and over again in my head.

"Beast Boy~" UGH

"What... Terra" i replied

"So I was thinking i could help you out instead of Raven...

Raven POV

"So i was thinking I could help you out instead of Raven, Remember before i left all the fun we had." Terra put her finger on his chest slowly sliding it down

 **"He better stop her." -Bossy** "I hope he does"

Her finger was getting closer and closer.

 **"Please Beast Boy" -Timid** Then everything goes black... Shit

 **BOSSY POV**

 **My cloak goes from purple to Gold.Yes bitch im out for the first time.Ook ok focus** "Bossy dont do anything risky" - Raven

 **I** **walk up to this bitch.** **I slapped her hand**

 **"Look bitch, I dont know why u keep trying my patience, but i have no more of it."**

 **I grabbed beasties man hood.** **"This mine ,find yo own."**

 **"No it not, i had It** **first" I** **take my cloak off about to punch this blonde bitch in ha face, i usually like blondes but this blonde i dont like.** **I throw my cloak on the floor and tackled her to the floor. i got about 5 punches in before Beastboys pulles me off of her.**

 **Terra runs to her to crying and i smiled.**

"We all know this isnt regular raven or any of the other emotion because i have meet them all, who are you"Asked BB.

 **"My name is Bossy, I was one of Ravens locker up emotion i came out a few day ago when Terra came back."**

 **I grab my cloak and hand it on my shoulder and walk to my room without a word. "We neee a nap after that excersize."**

"I told you not to do anything risky!" -Raven.

" **Well what would you have done she tried to touch what was made to be in us and us only which makes it ours."**

 **She didn't respond so i think she agrees with me. I make it to the room and lay om the bed.**

 **"Raven?"**

"Yes."

 **"Do you like BeastBoy?"**

"I...I d-"

 ** _Beast Boy_**

After Raven left, i cleaned up the mess they had made.

 ** _"I like this new Raven."_** yelles the beast

I cringe at how loud he is. I sign and think about how thing will go on when the day comes that I... that we...

" ** _Stop over thinking it or your gonna stress us both out"_** He says in a irritated tone

I was about to respond but Robin called me over.

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you".

I walk over to him, he give the others a look and they left room.

"B, What has been going on lately... Like I understand the mate thing but why is it effecting Raven."

"Look Robin, Raven and i are mate or as humans say souls mate so our souls are split in half. So we have the same soul.

She not human..well she is but not completely sooner or later she gonna go in heat and the changes that are happening now are warning us to get ready for it because hers will be worse

and since we have the same soul when i change she changes... when i mature she matures" i say pointing at my body

"For non human people we go through these things, Robin, you have to be more considerate about it and try to understand that your teammates aren't fully human like you" He didn't Respond,I sign from frustration

"Im tired and im going to go check on Raven." I walk out of the common room and on my way to Ravens Room

I open Ravens door to see she is asleep I see her gold fade back into a purple _bossy_ went back into her subconscious.

I walk to the side of the sleeping Raven. I touch her cheek and move her hair out of her face. I cant help but to kiss her... so i did.

I see her open her eyes, I was shocked when she grabbed me and put me on top of her and continued to kiss me.

To be continued **Sorry to end it like that but i love to do this to my readers**


	8. Chapter 7 1\2

Raven POV

I grabbed Beast Boy and put him on top of me, still kissing him. I feel all over him and under his shirt.

I start to think about how he said need to get himself under control befo-

"Oh my gosh!!!" I moan

He slips his fingers into my spandex, since this suit doesn't require me to wear any type of underwear and Beastboy knew this.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" I ask breathless.

He didn't answer. I could hear his heavy breath, I look at him... _shit..._

His eyes where red and as he breaths fog come out his mouth. He slips his finger out and backs away taking his shirt off.

 ** _Viewer Decretion Edviced_**

 ** _"_** **Hello Raven, Good to see you again."**

This wasn't BeastBoy, this was the **_Beast_**...

He look down at me with his red eyes. Niagra Falls.

I suddenly get shy. I look away with crimson cheeks.

What is wrong with me why am i being so submissive.

 **"This is the influence I have on you when im out"**

"B-but why?" Did I just fucking Studder.

 **"Im a Beast, your mate, an alpha"**

He comes closer to me breathing on my neck, **"I would Fuck the shit out of you right now but...**

 **BeastBoy want to wait and plus Im way to rough he say, but if im being honest Im just His hidden self things he is capable of but hide."**

I get chills when his finger goes to my neck to in between my breast to my stomach and belly button then stops.

My breath get louder...

 **Meanwhile...**

Robin Cyborg where on there way to ravens room. Without knocking they opened the door to see beastboy eating raven out. They slammed the door.

"I dont think beasty is hungry..." Said cyborg walkumg to the kitchen with robin tryimg to forvet what he saw.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for this Delay I'll try to keep up because I'm more inspired and I'm on break from school right now.** **ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

 **Viewer** **Discretion Is Advised**

The Beast heard Robin and Cyborg come towards the room when they were walking from the common room but he didn't care. He took his tongue licking from her breast to her belly button and to her vagina. He started to eat her out. The door open and slammed close or sled closed.

The Beast was pretty sure Raven didn't hear the door open or close. He put his finger inside of her and continue to suck on her clit while fingering her. She let out a loud moan gasping for air and pulling his hair. He stopped sucking but continue to finger her. He moved his head up and His eyes stared into hers. His eyes where half open and glowing red.

 **"You seem to be enjoying my fingers so much, wonder how you'll react to my dick when Garfield lets me out to fuck you."** He said his voice low and deep while chuckled at the end.

"Let's you out?" she said breathing hard.

 **"Yeah, I'll come out time from time just to fuck you or to put on a show for others."** He says putting his fingers deeper and moving faster. She moans and whine at the same time she just wanted to come but when she was close he would pull out and tease her. He finally let her come but instead she squirted everywhere. It was so embarrassing for Raven, her face was red because it would stop. He legs were shaking and moaning because he kept moving his fingers.

When it finally stop he pulled his fingers out of her. His fingers where dripping and he licked them. Raven closed her legs and holding her vagina, it was hurting and it was also throbbing in a good way. He crawled next to her and they cuddled with her head on his chest. They both in their underwear, The Beast put on an alarm for an hour.

Raven had already fell asleep

and The Beast chuckled looking her face. **"Sleep well beautiful, I love you even if you think I don't."** he kissed her cheek closing his eyes. The Beast was slowing going back into Garfield conscience and Beast boy was back and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"I don't think they will be joining us for dinner today, Starfire." Starfire wonder why but she knew her friends liked their privacy so she let it go.

"Well that okay, Let enjoy this meal." Starfire had gotten better at cooking and the Titans had enjoyed her meal more. Terra grumbles and ate her food. She needed to find a another ways to get Garfield but first she needed to deal with Raven.

'How do I make her so mad that she would want to kill me?'

Terra didn't eat her food and ran to her room to figure out how to make her mad but not make Beast Boy mad.

It was a while until the others notice Terra had left, the food was good. "Where did Terra go?" asked Cyborg with a full mouth.

"When did she even leave?" Robin said knowing she couldn't have gone out of the tower. They just shrug their shoulder and continue to eat.

* * *

An hour passed and the alarm in Raven room had gone off. Beast Boy groaned and picked his phone up and turned the alarm off. Raven had woken up and put some black Spandex Shorts and a black tank top on. Beast boy had put on some sweatpant he had left in her room. It was hot in the room and the air was sticky and he didn't feel like wearing a shirt. They both look sleep and had bed hair.

Everyone was in the common room relaxing doing there normal activities. When the two Titans walked in everyone eyes went to then and doing a doubke take at their appearance.

Their hair was messy and they look pooped. Everyone then noticed Garfield body.

"Wow Beast Boy you've grown up, you have abs now." said Cyborg.

"Yeah I've been working out too." His voice was Rusty and deep. He walked to the kitchen grabbing an apple and washed it."Okay, Titans Tomorrow us an important day, We will be having a party all the superheros will be here." said Robin

"What the point of the party?" Asked Starfire.

"It just a party Superman wanted to have." We all nodded

"So we will be cleaning and cooking today. We all started to do our part in cleaning and me and Starfire are cooking and will clean the kitchen after.

 *****

 **Beast Boy POV**

I was sweeping and I felt like I had something going on tomorrow. It wasn't an event it was a personal thing. It not my time to wash the clothes... Is it someone birthday... no their is no event but the one Robin said so WHAT THE FUCK IT.

I hear the Beast chuckle **"Idiot..."** He said while laughing.

 _"What so fucking funn-"_

"FUCK!" I yelled out loud remembering what it was. The Titans look at me in shock and I run out the common room to my room. I go to the calendar and see the day which is tomorrow I marked : The Day The Beast Come Out To Do Whatever The Fuck He Wants To Do.

"FUCCKKKKK ME!" I yelled palming my forehead. I hear a knock I my door and I his the calendar. I smelled the air to see who it was: Raven. I sign and open the door pulling her in slamming the door behind her.

 *****

 **Third POV**

"Are you okay?" Raven said looking at Garfield weirdly.

"No tomorrow is not a good day to have a party." She looked at him confused. "Why not?" she said.

"Tomorrow is a day where... the Beast come our regardless if I tell him not to, regardless if I hold him in. It's a way my body releases stress and to release more my body expects me to fuck you put I'm sure your not ready" Raven wasn't scared or anything she was kinda unsettled because she knows how the beast is but ever since later today, she change on how he only wanted to fuck her.

 _"Sleep Well beautiful, I love you even if you think I don't_."

Raven smiled and felt butterflies in her stomach and her check turned crimson. She focused back in Beast Boy. "It okay I'll deal with it I'll try to keep him settled down." Beast Boy was kind of surprised been then he was not later today he heard what the beast had said.

 _"Sleep Well beautiful, I love you even if you think I don't."_

He didn't know the Beast had a soft side but he was happy to know the Beast loved Raven as much as he did

 **"Don't get use to that side of me kid."**

 _"I won't but it's good to know you have one."_

Raven walks up to him giving him a reinsuring look. He calms down and they go back to the common room. The rest of the day was cleaning and getting ready for the party the next day.

* * *

 **The Next Chapter Should Be Good and Should Come Soon** **POV'S** **\- RAVEN** **\- BEAST BOY** **️️- STARFIRE** **-CYBORG** **️️- ROBIN** **-TERRA** **\- THE BEAST** **\- THIRD/NARRATOR POV**


	10. Chapter 8: Party

**From This Point On In This Story It will Be Getting More Serious, More Drama, More Danger,More Action And Maybe even Murder Just Be Ready For It...**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITAN.**

 **Sorry for the last the long wait**

 **stay safe guys**

* * *

 **Viewers Discretion Is Advised**

 **RAVEN**

We all had to wake up early to set everything up for the party, even tho it was only 9:27 and the party started at 1:05, but Dick wanted us to get ready early. We cleaned the hallway and locked all doors that the guest weren't suppose to be in. We had a bathroom by the common room door labeled 'bathroom' just to let the guest know.

Right now me and Starfire are getting the food together in their respective pots and the large spoon to put the food on a plate. Beast Boy... or The Beast and Cyborg moved the heavy stuff. His eyes where red and going back to green so I would say The Beast was on his way out.

I was washing the dishes and I hear Garfield groan. I look up and he was moving the large couch. His arm veins were showing and his eyes were completely red and glowing. I sign and bite my lip looking at him. I see him stop in his steps and sniff the air. His eyes land on me and he smirks.

I looks away and continue to clean dishes, I feel hands on my hips. I knew who it was, I looked around and the room was empty. Garfield pressed his hip on my butt. I could feel his print press on me. "No." I say smiling

 **"Why, you'd love it, I want to know how much I could mess you up on the inside."** He said growling, grabbing his dick biting his lip at me.

"I'm fine how I am, I like my gut in the order they are in right now." I look at him grabbing his self and my eyes widen. I have seen his dick but now I just realized how big it is.

He chuckles lowly, **"Oohh I can't wait to fuck you, then your gonna regret how long you made us wait."** he said groaning stroking himself. (She calls The Beast Garfield)

I roll my eye at him and dry my hands, **"Oh and that attitude you have,** **I'm going to help you get rid of that."**

"How?, You can't make me get rid of it." I roll my eye his again making it obvious.

 **"Don't worry just know if you continue to have a attitude with us, it'll get you embarrassed in public."** He said seriously. He was right behind me behind my ear. I look back at him and his eyebrow was raised letting me know what he went and he wasn't playing.

"W-whatever, you not gonna do that to me in public." I said nervously.

 **"Try it, I'm telling you Beast Boy doesn't tolerate disrespect and doesn't let it go by unpunished."** He said grabbing my butt aggressively.

I turn and face him, "S-stop." I said lowly. He smirks and takes both of his hand left me up by my butt. He walks me to the couch putting me down on my stomach and my butt in the air. He pulls my pants down.

"N-no what if someone walks in?" I moan as he harshly put his finger in me.

 **"Do I look like I give a fuck, Raven?"** He says sounding angry

I think I made him mad and the one think I try not to do is make The Beast Mad. I moan as he moves his finger. I feel like I should apologize but...

"AHHH!~" I moan loud as he adds a third finger. I cover my mouth.

 **"Feels good, huh?"** he said moving his fingers faster. my

 **"Do you know why I finger you often?"** I tried to answer but only a moan could come out.

 **"Raven..."** he says in a warning tone. I look at him and he had a pissed look on his face.

"N-no ah~..." I say

 **"It because I don't want to hurt you too bad when we first have sex."** He rub my butt in a comforting way. I could tell he loved my butt it had gotten bigger as I grew up, I giggle and moan at the same time. I could feel myself getting close...

 **"Don't cum with out my permission."** He demands, I whine and he chuckled.

He moved faster and faster and I could hold it anymore and at this point I had to beg for it. "Please~!"

 **"What's my name?"** he says. I look back at him in a helpless ways, he was smirking.

"D-Daddy please~" I moan, I. was so embarrassed my face was red.

 **"Cum."** he said simply and u squirted on the floor. He goes down in me and it went in his mouth. After it stopped he came to my face kissing my forehead.

 **"Good Girl."** he kissed my forehead.

 *****

 **NARRATOR**

 **"Good Girl."** The Beast said. The common room door opened and The Beast looked to see who it was. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

They all looked at them and there eyes go wide. Raven was already embarrassed and really didn't care she was too tired. "Beast Boy! I leave you hear for 10 minutes and this is what you do!" yelled Cyborg.

"Friends Cyborg, I don't that is the Beast Boy." Cyborg was confused and so was Robin until they saw his eye.

 **"Smart, glad you noticed."** The Beast smirked. He went to the drowsy Raven. He looked at the boys **"Don't Look."** he said in a deep and beastly voice. Cyborg and Robin looked aways and Star shrugged and started to grab the boxes they had and put the decorations up.

The Beast didn't car if Star saw he knew how close Raven and Starfire was. He pulled Raven's underwear up and her pants back up. She get back up and her face was red she run to the kitchen to get a mop. She came back but The Beast took it from her and cleaned it for her.

After that was all over they continued to get ready for the party. They finish 12:57 and guest started to come 7 minutes later. First came the East Tower.

"Hey guys, welcome!" Robin said. He greeted the East Titans letting them in the Tower. Raven stayed distanct from the other, they saw her at her weakest, which is with The Beast. He has the power to make her beg, but atleast they didnt _truly_ see her at her weak.

The room was full of guest by 20 minutes into the party. The attire was formal, Raven had noticed how Garfield hasnt left his room yet. She was about to go check up on him but the common door room open and there he was. In a black suit and a gold watch his eyes glowed red and the crowd looked his way in shock... I had forgotten they havent seen how much he had changed. He looks around and his eyes stop on me. He smirks and walks over to me

The guest eyes follow him as he walks. I roll my eyes at him, I could tell he was enjoying the attention. "What?" he said in a unknowing voice.

"Your loving this attention." He chuckled and smirked looking at me up and down. "You look amazing and you deserve everything I'm going to give you after this party."

I squeeze my thighs together and he inflared his nose and he smirks,"You smell so fucking good." He say, his eye get darker.

"Calm down, Garfield."

"You need to calm down yourself."

I roll my eyes and walk to talk to other this party should go by smoothly


	11. Chapter 9: Catastrophic

Garfield licked his lips as he watch Raven walk away. He wanted her so bad but she'd regret making him wait.

Starfire walked over to Raven to just Chat for a little. "Raven, I think you should go on a date."

Raven choked on her beverage. "Ugh I'm go-"

Before she could say anything she felt water be splashed on her. Not to mention her dress was thin so you could see her underwear and bra. She looked to see Terra and her eyes turned red. Before she attacked, Garfield got a hold on her.

"Calm Down, I already told you to calm down." Garfield guide her out the common room and into her room.

Raven angrily growled and pushed Garfield away.

Garfield looked at Raven and signed. "Let go back." he says.

"Fine." Raven walks back toward the commons room with Garfield behind her.

Raven eyes glow red as she walked back. She aggressively pushed the doors open. Today was going to be fun.

Raven eyes went back to normal . She calmly went back to the talking to others.

She approach Aquaman, he smiled as she got closer.

"It been a while since I seen you, you look—different." His gaze went all over her body and back to her face.

"So have you I see you finally tame that bird's nest on you head." Raven growled out, she had just caught him staring.

He nervous jumped and gulps, "Ugh yeah— I see your still as feisty as ever."

"I am not— whatever— I'll see you around."

She walks off to the kitchen and He smirked, he watched her walk away. "I have to get to her some how."

Garfield was watching from afar, his throat in rumbled. He saw how fish boy was just staring at his girl.

Luckily Beast Boy was there to control the Beast. It felt good to let the Beast out.

Girl kept approaching the green Titan and Raven refused to admit that she was jealous and angry. She saw that they where out of punch and just went for the alcohol. She gulp down the sweet drink. She long snack like tongue ate she cherry that resided in the drink. Her eyes slowly went back to there red evil look.

"Raven, are you okay?" Dick asked.

Raven looked over to her leader and chuckled. She poured more of the alcoholic beverage in her cup.

"I'm perfectly fine." She walked away slowly. She was getting to where she wanted. Drunk. But luckily she wasn't a a angry or sad drunk. She was a seductress type of drunk.

One of the reason why she. doesn't drink but today she let loose. Starfire notices how Raven was walking and she knew Raven never walked line a women who was about to — well... you know.

Raven was in her own world, she continued to drink and drink and drink. the taste was too good to stop. Starfire quickly walked over to her friend and took the drink.

"That enough for you tonight, Raven."

"No, my friend, I'm just getting started." Raven sounded like that rabbit lady from Looney tunes who wore a red dress and red hair

"You sound like Jessica Rabbit." Kori laughed.

"Maybe that who I wanna be."

"That not a good idea Raven let go back to you room and sleep."

"Nope." She said making a popping sound on the 'p'.

Raven disappear I'm thin air and Starfire groaned she was now responsible on making sure Raven doesn't make any mistake she would regret later.

Raven reappear behind fish boy.

She taps his shoulder and he turned around to see her. He smiled and she smiled as she saw he had the same drink.

"I would really appreciate it if you hand me your drink— handsome." Raven bite her lip as she rubbed his chest.

"Of course, beautiful."

Starfire looked around to find her teammate when she does, the pale one had already consumed another drink. Raven disappeared again she she saw Starfire.

Kori groans and walk over to her boyfriend. "Help me get Raven to bed she drunk."

Dick eyes go wide, the seventh rule they have in the tower is to **never _EVER_ **let Raven get drunk.

But that was two late by the time they went looking she had consumed three more of the sweet beverages.

Raven had been moving around avoiding her teammates. Soon she was off her rocker and was really touching people who she probably shouldn't.

She walked up to the son of Superman. He looked at her and could tell she was drunk everyone knew how Raven acted and this wasn't it. Raven disappeared and reappear behind him. Her hand travel up his back and to his chest. She slowly walks to the front of him and rubs his chest.

"You chest is so big remind me of someone I know." Raven eyes where now normal but her Iris where a lighter purple. Her checks where tented pink and her lip wet from biting and licking.

"Rachel, this isn't you and I think you drunk."

"Maybe, but I don't care." Her hand slowly went down south.

Before the reach the destination her hand swiftly went around his neck.

Dick finally found Raven and he let out a horrible yelp he could approach because she would just disappear. So he was forced to let Garfield know.

When the two Titans let there other teammate know what was happening— he.was.furious.

Garfield went to the direction on the half demon and the sight of her touching another male angered him.

Raven could since his presence behind her more link Lust Raven could. She gulped and let go of Conner.

She could hear his growling and she refused to tinted around.

Conner walked away not wanting to get involved. "Turn around."

Raven didn't move at all, She felt his breath on her neck and her ear. " **I said turn around.** "

She turned around quickly and chuckled. She didn't show her fear on her face but she was scared.

"It time for you to go to bed, isn't it?" He said lowly, he point to the common room door.

"I guess so." She walked to the door in a rush with him behind her.

"You know the rule Raven don't act like you didn't."

She rolled her eyes at her Teammates. Kori passed her water and drank it.

" **Bed. Now**."

Raven went to her room and changed into her sleepwear. She quickly feel asleep.

Garfield signed he wanted her but he knew he had to wait until she was ready. She kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

After the party the Titans clean up and head to bed.

 **Should I do another book on TT**

 **and should I do DamiRae I love doing new ship. Let me know either private message or in the comments I would love to know what you guys think.**

 **Be safe.**

 **-Tae**


End file.
